ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
This is Chapter 2 from the from the Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji Manga Series. Plot Chapter 2 'Who's the sadist?' is the second chapter of Ookami Shoujo to kuro ouji Manga series which revolves around Erika suffering under Kyouya's sadist character of making her his dog. Chapter Summary Erika comes out from the school with Tezuka and Marin and sees that she needed an umbrella but didn't bring it as the weather forecast said that the rains have stopped. Tezuka calls boyfriend to pick her up which makes Marin jealous. Just then Kyouya appears holding an umbrella in his hand and says that it is his duty to take Erika home. Erika goes with Kyouya making them jealous. She thinks she is proud of Kyouya as her boyfriend as they look like a couple under the umbrella but in reality Kyouya is just using her as his slave to hold the umbrella making Erika all wet from the shoulders making her think that he treats her like a dog and not a human. In a cafe Sanda tells Erika that she is masochist as she is ready to do anything which Kyouya says to which she denies. Sanda asks Erika to find a real boyfriend to which Erika says that she is not able to find a siingle person to love. Sanda tells her find someone who has 'romance' in his head. The next day Erika starts looking for guys in her school but can't seem to find one as according to her,her were very high. Suddenly a group of giirls who are actually Kyouya's fans come there and ask Erika to go with them. They tell her that according to their implicit rule no one is allowed to touch Kyouya to which Erika makes fun of them. They can't take it and start beating her. Suddenly Kimura of class seven comes to rescue her. In the cafeteria Erika can't stop thinking about Kimura and asks Kyouya if had dated anyone before to which he denies and says that to him love is just a bonus in life that he doesn't need. After her class gets over she sees Kimura standing out saying that he was waiting for her and says that he was worried about her. Erika thanks him saying that he was like an ally of justice. Kimura asks Erika about her plans for Sunday and asks her to come with him to which she agrees. Kimura asks her to exchange numbers with him when suddenly Kyouya comes there and tells Erika to go with him. Kyouya asks for her phone and beaks it and tells her not to talk to Kimura anymore to which Erika refuses and thinks that soon she will find a real boyfriend and get rid of him. On the day of the date Erika enjoys her time with Kimura and thinks that he is the one. After the date Kimura Erika about being worried because of Kyouya and asks her if they were really dating to which she says that he is not actually her boyfriend but she wants Kimura to be his real boyfriend to which Kimura refuses and tells him that if she is not really Kyouya's girlfriend then he does not have any interest in dating her. He tells her that he was taking revenge as once Kyouya stole his girlfriend. He says Erika to forget him and moves on but sees Kuouya sitting there as he says that now he knew the reason that he wanted to make him feel like he felt. Kimura says Erika that he doesn't want cheap women like her who keep chasing around guys. This makes Kyouya angry and makes him punch Kimura. He says him that although he is not dating Erika but belongs to him and he can't hurt her as he likes. He tells him that he knew everything from the start and that's why warned her and told her that if she again did something like this then he will throw her out of the window. Kyouya tells her to stop thinking about love. Erika realizes that it was to comfort her and thinks that she has something in her heart for Kyouya and says that it is the only thing that can't happen. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters